Good Boy
by schizo and proud
Summary: I was a good boy. He said I was a good boy... Why would he do this to me? [Rape, murder, masturbation] [Heavily hinted DaisukexSatoshi, but sex is DaisukexKrad][Oneshot]


Schizo: Well, I had this story up before, but I don't really remember why I took it off. I guess I just did. Anyways, I brushed it up and it lives again! (Don't worry, I won't be cheap anymore and post other things I used to have on here... frankly because the rest is just crap. Like, _crap_

Seems like the ff(dot)net dudes are really trying to spice up this site, huh? I guess I like the whole new profile-icon idea (totally taking advantage of it), so I don't mind. Now if only we could add pictures to the stories... Like... Like a picture book!

...Okay, so that'll probably never happen, but you never know!

**WARNING: **The following contains masturbation, murder, and rape. So, if you don't like that sort of thing, just... leave.

I don't own D N Angel.

**linebreakerimlisteningtonineinchnailsandlovingitohmygodpenuinsshallruletheuniverseandexplodejupiterforbeingabitchyeah**

_**Daisuke**_

_Don't say anything, _I told myself. There was no need to say anything, not with my life at stake. My other, the man I thought who would have rescued me hadn't succeeded leaving me in the arms of _him_. He was disgustingly delicate in his touch, never dared to hurt me because I was a good boy. All he did was blindfold me and told me to not say a word until six hundred second pass when I woke up and no earlier. He gave me medicine, said I had to so I would get my surprise.

When I woke up, the blindfold was still over my eyes. I sat up, but I felt two hands on my shoulders pushing me down. He said to lie down and start counting like I told him to. I was to count to six hundred, no less, and not say a word until I had finished. I was counting in my head, slowly to be safe, and never spoke a word. I couldn't speak.

He might hear.

He might get angry.

He might go through with it.

Six hundred seconds, a torturing number to count while in darkness. I heard nothing but the sound of my own breathing. He told me not to speak a word until six hundred second pass, and I had counted slowly to be safe, so it was fine to speak now, yes? I whispered out softly, "Please…"

He didn't react.

"Please…"

Nothing came from my environment.

"Are… Are you there?"

"Put your hands under yourself."

He said he didn't want to tie me up if I did. I was a good boy and I didn't need to be tied up, but if I didn't do as he said, I would. So carefully I placed my hands just under my behind putting all of my weight on top of them. They were beginning to grow numb and not a word was spoken throughout. There was only breathing and some fidgeting from me to make certain if my hands were asleep entirely. They were.

"…Can—"

"Don't speak. Hush."

Frightened, I nodded. My other yelled to get up. He demanded that I at least _try_ to escape. But with the fear of dying and disability to control myself, I couldn't. I didn't. I wouldn't even dare.

Eerie silence.

I couldn't even hear him breathe. My feet rubbed against each other, stroking my skin. He said I didn't need my shoes. I needed to relax and shoes were uncomfortable when lying down. He said he wanted me to be comfortable… because I was a good boy. I agreed and I had let him take off my shoes. Now rubbing my skin at God-knows-where, I wasn't sure if that was the right choice.

Hands.

I felt hands.

His hands were on my feet.

"You are a very good boy, Daisuke." My name slipped out like honey but poison the same. I wasn't sure if I had been assured my life again or not. I wasn't sure where I even _was._ I felt his presence closer, just bent over me, and he said, "Perhaps you would like a treat?"

"…Yes." I wasn't sure of the answer, but in desperate need to rid of my fear, I would accept it. At times, he wasn't entirely murderous.

But what if he was?

Was I crawling into a trap?

This confinement around me… It frightens me.

Was this wood?

"Wha—What are you doing?"

"Shhh… No need to be afraid." He stroked my cheek with a slender finger, making sure to make a scratch at the end and laughed softly, "Just rest little one. Be a good boy."

I laid there, hands underneath me, blindfolded, and unsure of my whereabouts. He had made sure to give no clues as to where I was, except for the wood, but even that couldn't help me, and he left a kiss on my lips. It was simple and surely not sweet, but curiosity bounded me as I took my tongue to take a taste of my lips. No flavor. It was a bitter taste on my skin.

His presence disappeared and then a soft thump was heard. Nothing was around me. He said not to move my hands or I would get tied, and that I should keep quiet. My other requested a rebellion; move my hands at least. So I slowly lifted my behind, letting my trembling hands slip out. The numbness had vanished as the pin and needle pricked at each fiber of my hands. Tears were flowing, fear had finally overcome me.

In an inhuman way, I took my hands up to my eyes, waiting a second after each movement. Nothing came. Moving half inch by half inch, I cautiously slipped my blindfold over my eyes, still keeping them closed. Still, nothing happened. My other told me things, things I didn't want to hear, and he waited silently for me to open my eyes.

A scream inside of me wanted to burst out. Anxiety was thrilling me just to see where I was. And at last I opened my eyes. Blackness. Turning my head to the right, I saw nothing but blackness, and the same when I had turned my head to the left.

No. He couldn't.

He wouldn't.

He wouldn't _dare._

My other whispered the unwanted things again, trying so hard to remain calm and untouched, but even he began to panic with me.

I had to stay calm, just for a little while longer.

Taking my right hand, the one that never failed me, I lifted it up. I hit something. I hit wood. I gave a push in the center, then at the sides, but nothing gave. I couldn't exactly see anything in front of me, so maybe… maybe it was just something flat and heavy. That's normal, right? No. Okay, so… So it wasn't normal, but what could it possibly be—?

No. He didn't.

That would be inhumane.

But… he _was_ inhumane.

Stretching my feet out, I hit more wood. Then, I spread my arms, but my elbows just banged on other pieces of the confinement. Over my head, nothing _but_ wood. I knew I was lying on some sort of board, it was obvious. He wouldn't do such a thing, would he? Not even _he _could be so brutal. I was a good boy, I did everything he asked, why would he do this?

He went through with it.

He went through with murder.

And without committing murder at all.

My other realized what happened now, confirming the unwanted words to be true. Groping around for anything, I felt the blindfold. The wretched piece of silk that never showed me truth and let me come to this. I ripped the piece of silk off my eyes, letting my throat catch a sob. It wasn't supposed to come to this. I was a good boy. I did everything I was told. He wouldn't do this. I was going to be treated.

But my other told me the truth.

Good boys needed to know the truth.

I didn't want to know the truth.

_He buried you alive and no one knows where you are,_ my other whispered.

And I screamed.

_**Satoshi**_

My eyes opened. I was lying on the side of a road just barely breathing. No remembrance of what had happened just minutes before; just flashes of incidents I saw myself doing to Daisuke. It wasn't me. It was Krad. And with the thought of Krad using me to get to Daisuke, I clenched my fists. A pain in my wrist occurred after, so I simply moved it to eye level. A sickening, fine diagonal line of blood was shown. Another pain occurred in my left wrist, and there too was another cut.

"_You should always punish yourself after murder, whether it is slow and painful or simple and quick. An eye for an eye, as they say; and I'm so sorry to put this out on you Satoshi-sama." _

But he wasn't sorry.

He was never sorry.

Only sadistic.

"_A simple cut on your right," He used a blade, the one he used to cut the wooden box to contain Daisuke in, and slit my wrist swiftly. "And one for your left." Another slit, only he experienced the pain first. A small pleasure I couldn't exactly take for granted. _

"You bastard," I hoarsely whispered out, "How could you just leave him there? There to _die?_"

He laughed at me, thinking murder was nothing but a simple task one would do in life. He used examples of killing a lion being similar to killing a man, except one had more rights. Animals could not reason while man could. So man would have the greater advantage if hunted. If man were to die, he deserved so for not being intelligent enough to let himself survive. Men who were murdered _deserved_ to be.

"Don't you dare use that as an excuse."

He laughed again. Then said, _He will suffocate and die, yet you've not the slightest idea of where he is. I pity you. Truly, I do._

"Tell me where he is. Tell me now."

Not a word from his mouth. He loved to taunt me, torture me, and attempt to manipulate me with that wretched mouth of his, yet the one time I wish for him to speak… he wouldn't dare. He truly knew the art of torture.

"Tell me now!"

His taunting laugh jarringly echoed in my mind, never once stopping for breathing but instead growing louder by the second. It was the break of insanity if I were to hear that cackling any longer. Suddenly, he stopped and whispered, _You have but a few hours._

"No…"

_Tick tock, time's running out on the clock._

Sadly, it was.

Because I had no clue where I was.

Or where Daisuke was either.

_**Daisuke**_

"Let me out! Please! Oh God! Please let me out!"

Desperately crying out for help, I banged on the wooden door. No one answered and I assumed no one would. My other whispered softly to me, telling me that everything would be fine. Everything would _not_ be fine. I was doomed for my death in an hour, a few hours if I was lucky, once all oxygen was gone and soon after the decay of my body. I had nothing but the images of what I would become in my mind. There was nothing to look forward to. Idiotic me for believing I could have survived this.

He always wanted to kill me.

And now he finally would.

"Please! Anyone! Let me out!" I was beginning to wonder how far deep I really was in the ground. Perhaps only a foot or two, or maybe I had been too afraid to realize I was six feet instead? I didn't know.

I wondered if perhaps had I not been so foolish to believe him, then perhaps I wouldn't be in this situation, at least not yet. He was so innocent, Satoshi, simply sitting across from me in the classroom. He asked if I was doing anything tonight. Asked if perhaps he could show me something since we both had the time and there was no where else we wanted to go, except the place Satoshi wanted to show me.

So I followed. I trusted Satoshi, but I should have known that his voice was strained and he was too open to be in character. He was too friendly. It was obvious.

So fucking obvious…

"_Just behind here," He lifted a branch for me to walk by, "Just a little further."_

"_Where are you taking me, Hiwatari-kun?"_

"_It's a breath taking surprise." _I didn't even realize the hint.

Then he blindfolded me, saying it would make the surprise better, and I believed him.

The surprise was Krad's voice.

"_Don't speak," He whispered in my ear, "or I'll kill you."_

He had me. With the disability to see or even move since he was directly behind me, he had me in the palm of his hands. I couldn't do anything and he knew it.

"_I've waited for this day, Niwa Daisuke. I've been very patient."_

I realized then that Krad had possessed Satoshi's body in order to trick me just like my other, Dark, would accidentally possess me at times. It pained me, thinking I knew Satoshi from head to toe and yet I couldn't see the biggest flaw.

"I'm… going to die," on November 4th, just a few days before my next birthday. "I was luckier when I was thirteen."

My other began to hum, still attempting to soothe me so I'd relax. I told him to leave me alone, so he did. Generally he'd refuse to leave me alone ever, but there was no use. Thoughts of possible escapes ran through, but either they were too far-fetched to be made possible or too simple to even work. Transformation was one idea, but Dark's feathers would fill in the little space I had in my coffin taking up all the air. I would die sooner for sure.

"Maybe if I…" I felt the wood above me groping for a crack or edge. There was none. He had sawn it smooth. Closing my eyes, I rested there waiting for my death to come.

"I'm going to die," I whispered, "and not a single drop of blood."

_**Satoshi**_

Branches. I vaguely remembered branches of when Krad had lured Daisuke to the trap. There were many branches in certain parts of the woods—the road was next to them—and it wasn't easy to pinpoint the exact path they went. The ground was covered in leaves and no tracks. He wiped his path clean.

But I caught a lead.

There were pieces of candy on the ground.

Perfect.

Following the trail, I hesitated with each sound from a bird, woodland creature, or my own feet crunching the leaves. Then the trail stopped with the last little red ball of gum on the dirt floor.

"Damn it," I cursed. "Krad, tell me where Daisuke is now."

He chuckled to himself, asking me if I had ever learned anything while being a chief commander.

"Fuck you, Krad. Just tell me where Daisuke is." I clenched my fists at his mock laughter, "Or I'll kill myself."

He stopped.

"You wouldn't like that, now would you?"

_You're not brave enough to go through with it,_ he said. I could feel his grin, the type that would follow with lustful hands on my body if he could. _My everything, you are too scared to kill… even yourself. _

"If Daisuke dies, then so will I."

Even with the threat, I didn't want to die nor did I want Daisuke too either. Death may be the inevitable, but it is not something one would want. Too many regrets on the individual with things left undone, said, or missing. I wanted to kiss Daisuke at least once, tell him I loved him at least once, and let him be mine… at least once. I had to find him.

"Tell me."

_You'll have to die first._

Damn him.

_**Daisuke**_

"Can you call Wiz?"

My other denied. How would I transform into him? I had no pictures and my thoughts… They were on more important things than love. With nothing else left to do, I tried again, "Someone! Please! Let me out! If anyone is out there, please let me out!"

No one answered again. Taking my hands to my face, I wiped the tears flowing down the sides of my face and gasped as my nose began to get stuffy. I was not crying heavily; the oxygen was beginning to fade. With one sniff to clear my nose, I coughed out. I was already choking. I was already suffocating.

"Please! Oh God please!"

_There's no point. No one will come. Give it up already. _My other was beginning to cry, but held it in. He was trying to be strong for me, but weak all the same.

"I don't want to." Even though I did. "HELP!"

More tears. Panic was rising. I had to get out. I needed to survive out of this. Banging on the wooden coffin of mine, pleading for life, I did anything that would make a person look at the ground and wonder. The fear of no one ever coming was far too great.

Maybe Krad had buried me in a remote forest.

Maybe no one ever _came _to this forest.

Maybe I wasn't even _in _a forest.

My salted tears were beginning to burn. They were building on top of each other, the occasional tear dripping down the side of my face, and it stung. I took a pause for each hand to wipe each eye and continued to scream bloody murder to a person that would most likely never come. Choking out my words from limited oxygen and my own sobbing, my pounding grew weak the more I doubted I'd ever be saved. The air was running out. I must have been in the coffin for at least an hour. Or more… I didn't know. All I knew was that my vision began to blur from dizziness.

"Please…" It would be best if I didn't speak anymore to save the oxygen, but that could only last so long. Then again, if I continued to shout, the oxygen would die away and I would suffocate, wasting my life on a mere chance of survival. I didn't have good odds.

"Either way I die." With that, I decided to end my life with the words, "Oh well."

And I thought it appropriate if I just cried until the end.

_**Satoshi**_

I walked straight, assuming Daisuke and Krad didn't make any turns, but I looked to my surroundings searching for a large branch. A branch I would have to move to walk under because that was the only way I knew if I was heading the right direction. So far, the branches were out of reach. I stopped, looked at the grounded, and then around me. Nothing familiar in sight, and I was still running out of time. If I just had a clue, any clue, there would be some hope. I would find it a miracle if I found a piece of Daisuke's hair on the ground.

_It's eating you alive not knowing where he is, isn't it? _Krad wasn't affected at all.

"I will get you back for this, Krad. You can count on that."

_You've been saying that for fifteen years, almost sixteen, and not a scratch on me. Well… _He chuckled, _except for the ones I made, of course. _

Intensely looking at the ground and ignoring his comments, I sighed. I was wandering around aimlessly looking for anything when I found a branch. The branch I was looking for, assumingly. Heading in that direction, I listened for any screams in case Daisuke decided to use his last breaths for them. I heard nothing.

"Daisuke! Daisuke, scream if you can hear me!"

I heard nothing.

"You can trust me!"

_Can he?_ Krad sneered.

"Shut up. Daisuke! Yell! Shout! Pound! SOMETHING!"

More branches I needed to move out of my way appeared. I was beginning to wonder if I had felt for a false lead. Was this why Krad was smiling? There was the chance of Krad purposely putting a false clue for me to find and lead me on into a trap. He was never one to be trusted, even though unfortunately… I _had_ to trust him. He was the only one who knew where Daisuke was. No matter how much I hated his advantage in the search, I had to accept Krad's words or I would never get Daisuke back.

And I'd be alone with Krad forever.

God, no.

"Krad… Did you do this on purpose?" I was too tense and did not want to know I was falling for another trick of the damned "angel."

_Oh, what was that game they play? Hot or Cold? Right now you are gorgeously "hot" and yet so disappointedly "cold." This is quite amusing, _His smirk grew wider, _All too amusing. _

"Am I going the wrong way? Answer it, Krad."

_Oh… _He sighed, _If you must know, no. You're doing fine, but I wouldn't be surprised if you were too late. It's been too long. He must have run out of air by now._

"Daisuke! Scream!"

A hum came from somewhere. It was low to the ground but off to the right.

"Scream louder!" Assuming it was Daisuke, I followed the hum.

But it stopped.

"Daisuke? Daisuke! Daisuke, please!"

I was on my knees listening to the ground and padding for soft spots. A low hum, a very low hum, was heard just below me and stopped. I waited longer to confirm it, but nothing else came.

"Shit." With my bare hands, I dug. Dirt was thrown in the air, nails were digging in the earth, and sweat was dripping off my chin. All the worthwhile, I had to endure the background of Krad's laughing while he taunted, _You're too late, my pet. Keep digging if you want to see a dead Niwa._

"No."

After dreadfully long minutes, my knuckles rammed into something hard. I wiped the dirt off smiling at the sight of wood and, simply put, tore the thing apart. There he was.

"Thank God." Grabbing him from under the arms, I pulled him out from the decent hole I made in the wooden box. Krad still smirked. _He isn't breathing. _

"But he has a pulse." It was vague, but enough to be alive. The only hope for survival was rescue breathing, and if worst-case scenario, CPR.

Laying him flat on his back, I tilted his head just slightly and parted his mouth. Bending down over his mouth, I leveled my head, facing his chest and listened for any breathing. Nothing. Taking it as a cue, I parted his mouth even more, took a breath in and blew.

"One," I said, after one breath. I took another and blew. "Two."

Separating again, I put my ear just above his lips. No air. Repeating the process again for two more breaths, I checked after. No air.

_He's dead._

Refusing to accept this, I gave two more breaths. If anything was worthwhile, he would survive. He would—

His eyes went wide as he shot up, gasping for air, soon choking from gaining too much. He turned to me, trembling to no end, and in a faint whisper he said, "Home."

Then he fainted right into my arms.

In a twisted way, I've never been happier.

_**Daisuke**_

It was white when I woke up. My face was on a pillow. Lifting my head off the pillow, I turned to my left. Big blue eyes.

"Ahhh!"

He placed his index finger on my lips, "Shhh… You're fine."

"Sa…Satoshi?"

"Shhh…" He stood up instead of the crouched position he was in, "Just rest a little, okay?"

"_Just rest little one. Be a good boy."_

"NO!" Digging my head into the pillow, I screamed, "Don't say that! He'll… He'll come back! He'll… He'll punish me again."

"Daisuke," I felt his lips over my head, "I've taken care of Krad. He won't hurt you."

"…I was good… What did I do…?"

"You trusted him," He left a kiss. "Shhh… Just lie there. I have to clean up."

I looked up, realizing there was dirt all over his clothes, mainly the knees and sleeves. He made sure I was fine one more time and then turned to go into the bathroom. Just before he closed the door, he said, "Don't move. You need rest."

"Okay." I would be a good boy.

_**Satoshi**_

The cold water ran down my toned muscles, matting my hair as I leaned my head under the shower. Lowering my palm to the knobs, I adjusted the temperature of the water, letting the chills on my skin relax as the water warmed up. Once the soothing, burning sensation of the water came, I let go of the knobs and turned around letting out a deep sigh. It was too close that Daisuke survived. I rescued him just in time.

As much as I hated to think of it, I enjoyed rescuing him at his last minute. Six blissful (yet terribly frantic) touch of his lips and they were slightly cold from loosing air, but his lips would always be warm. It's how I imagined them. Soft and warm. It was nice to know I was right. Smiling, I thought of his lips again.

Slowly, my member began to get excited as the thought of his delicate lips began to grow. The blood began to rush to my other head, the one geniuses don't normally use on a daily basis. Everything has to be factual, not fantasy. Though, I happen to _like _fantasy. All dreams and wants come to life in it. Besides, scientists say it's better to exercise the creative side.

My hand slowly slid down my wet abs, though they don't exactly deserve the title _of_ "abs," to my groin and methodically began to stroke my semi-erect sex. It was slightly embarrassing at first. Some say this certain "deed" is not so good to do. Some say it is. Perhaps I'm one of those geniuses that need the evidence and the hands-on details.

My head rolled backwards as the water ran down my face and the stroking continued. I was testing it, massaging each fiber of my sex and scrotum, feeling how heavy they were, and massaging them. It was suddenly as if my hand were no longer my own anymore. The hand that was stroking up and down now on my dick was not mind, oh no. The hand that squeezed a little as if to give the feeling of entering a tight opening was definitely not mine.

But I knew who I wanted it to be.

I moaned, feeling some pre-cum ooze out, mixing with the shower's fall, making it all the more enjoyable. My body was refreshed from the steamed water, but tense at the same time. Leaning back against the tile wall, I let the water run down my body.

"Oh… He's just in the other room." _In my bed, _I finish.

My cock began to harden at the thought. My imagination was getting the best of me, especially my _hands_. Oh, the glorious feeling as my hands slid up and down my throbbing shaft. Moaning softly again, I spread my legs slightly apart, letting the water trickle down my back to my thighs. I began to stroke faster.

My breathing began to get heavier with each touch and I started to pant as my thighs tightened. The pleasure was too much; I was bound to get an orgasm soon.

"Mmnn…" _Very_ soon…

Putting my back at an arch, my hand became like a piston, pleasurably slithering up and down my pulsing member.

"Daisuke…" Soft tender lips… And they would be parted, a beautiful position to be in when I imagined them right before my sex. If they were… "I can't… Not while…" …around my… "He's sleeping." …dick.

Against my will, my hand pumped quicker just thinking of things I shouldn't have. If Daisuke had slipped off his shirt, would his body be as toned as I hoped? If his pants slipped just past his knees, would he be wearing anything underneath? If so, what?

"Oh…" The thoughts were far inappropriate, but I had lost control over my imagination. To think Daisuke would be pleasuring me—

"Fuck!" Feeling the orgasm hit, I moaned loudly, this time thankfully having the water cover my voice. I bit my lip hard and continued feeling the climax get closer.

There was a deep groan as my muscles tensed up, and then heavily, I came into my hands. Satisfied for the moment, I leaned against the wall letting my head lay there. I was soaked in water and fluids on the wet tile, my body pulsing with energy, and subconsciously I was still softly stroking my still-hard member. I had to catch my breath. It was a little too much.

But I loved it.

_**Daisuke**_

It was fifteen minute pass and Satoshi was still in the shower. I needed to use the bathroom. Perhaps if I just used the bathroom without him knowing, I wouldn't get in trouble for not listening. So, I got out of his bed and walked over to the bathroom. I _would _use another bathroom, but on account of I didn't know _anything _about his apartment, I was afraid of getting lost. Carefully opening the door, I stepped inside.

"Oh… Mmnn…" I blinked at the sound. Shaking my head, I told myself it was probably just the water. Unzipping my pants, I positioned myself.

_**Satoshi**_

My imagination really was getting the best of me. A shadowed figure was seen on the bathroom curtain and it looked exactly like Daisuke. Or maybe I _wanted _it to look like Daisuke? Either way, the masturbation was getting more exciting with the bit of inspiration on the curtain.

The shadowed figure lowered his hands to his cock.

"Oh… Daisuke…"

"Uh—Hmm?"

I laughed. It sounded just as timid as the cute redhead. I just wanted to hear his voice, track it down, and taste the boy. Absentmindedly licking my lips, I pressed my head harder onto the tile wall and moaned.

"Daisuke…"

"Satoshi…?"

The sound of my name from the shadowed figure, turning on the lustful desires of my body, was kind. Then the figure zipped up what I assume to be their pants and faced me with a cocked head.

"Mmnn…" And another orgasm hit, "DAISUKE!"

_Hm, already giving me another chance to kill Niwa? Sigh… All too easy. To think I would have a challenge, but… I did have to endure those thoughts in order to do so, _My eyes widened.

"Satoshi?" The figure gripped on the side of the shower curtain. It really was Daisuke.

_Ah… To gain, _I winced at the pound to my chest, _**control.**__ That truly is __**my**__ pleasure._

"Run, Daisuke!"

"Sa—"

Damn.

Damn him.

_**Daisuke**_

"No…" I took a back, "He said he took care of you."

"My dear child," He stepped out of the shower with nothing but the long locks of blonde hair to cover anything he desired (which apparently was nothing), "You truly thought he could contain me? My tamer cannot _tame_. No one can."

"I did what you said," I blurted. "I did."

"Ah yes, you did, didn't you?"

My wrists were grabbed and painfully pressed to the wall. His breath calmly heated up my forehead as he bent over slightly to nuzzle his nose to my ear. I tried to break free, but he tightened his hold. Asking to be let go, I whined at the throat and closed my eyes. Seductive purring, hot breaths at the skin, and a lick of my lobe (left), Krad had no intention of letting me go. That worried me.

_Kick. Fight, Daisuke. He's going to—_ My other, Dark, frantically shouted out orders in order to prevail this time against Krad. So I did kick, but he grabbed my thigh letting my left wrist go as if he purposely wanted me to use my left hand. Was he already plotting my every move? It didn't matter, I needed the advantage.

Using my left hand to grab his neck, I hissed as he pressed himself fairly hard against my body and onto the wall. He rolled his hips causing an unwanted stiffness in my pants and a stifled moan just begging to be let out.

"Do you enjoy this, Niwa?" I couldn't tell whether he had said this in lust or hostility.

"No, please—" I moaned unfortunately when he took a bite of my shoulder, "—ssss… stop."

"Sweet little boy," He licked the outline of my chin. "Excuse the vulgar language, but… I'm going to _fuck_ you."

Squeezing his neck with my left hand, I so hopelessly tried to defend for my life. Yet, I wasn't strong enough. I needed my other hand. He knew even if I had a hand free, it would do no good. Damn it.

"You wriggle and you fright, but you can't escape. Be a good boy and just let me. It'll be less painful."

"I," I started to kick his legs with my left foot, "won't let you!"

"Foolish child," He threw me onto the floor; didn't even use much strength. "Honestly, realize that you are **weak.** You try to save yourself, but you cannot. You put fear before you." He bent down to me, held my shoulders in place, and sternly said, "You don't think about consequences. You do as you're told. Good little boy, aren't you?"

"No… I—"

"Don't defend yourself. You don't question at all."

"No. That's not true." I looked away. It wasn't true. I didn't always do as I was told.

"You're gullible."

"No." I did think about the consequences.

"You're dependent. You need orders because good boys can't be good if they don't have rules to apply to, right?"

"No." His thumbs pressed into me. "That's not true."

He bent down to my ear, "Then why did you almost die, my _good boy?_"

The words stung.

Not because he was right, he was wrong.

I did think about the consequences.

And I did do as I was told.

Because I was _afraid_ of the consequences.

That's my weakness.

"Let me in, dear child, and you shall live."

"No,"

"You _do_ wish to live, yes?"

"Yes."

"Then obey orders, dear child."

I winced trying to defeat it. _Don't Daisuke,_ Dark fought as well. Even that couldn't protect me. So I turned to Krad, eye to eye, emotion to lust, and nodded, "Yes."

_**Krad**_

It is impossible to hate a person completely. There will always be the qualities one would adore, appreciate, and lust for from their despised one. They may be morbid, considering they're not one's "favorite" person, but they are reasons. Take Niwa for example. He was so charming when he cringed on the bed and so adorably cute when he winced as the shirt slipped off from over his head. Short, he was too short, but I could deal with minor difficulties. His pain would take care of it.

He needn't have to sprawl out on the bed in that deformed manner as if he were to be violated, but it was a nice touch of his own. Niwa was trying to uphold a creative nature in his family. He was trying to be a rebel, yet he was living just as other Niwas in the clan had lived. Daisuke was different though. Niwas usually stole a Hikari art. He stole a Hikari himself. He didn't realize so, but he had stolen the heart of one. It was too much for my taste if you ask me. Besides, Daisuke was a good boy and he did wrong. You should not steal, especially one's own emotions, and for that… he would be punished.

Severely.

"Just do it," He closed his eyes, afraid of the consequences, and bit his lip.

"You are not one to command. Who told you to do so?"

He gasped as I laid a hand on his stomach. He replied, "N-No one."

"Precisely. You tried to overpower me. Good boys don't do such things. Perhaps you need a little punish—"

"No! I'm sorry! Just please… Just get it over with…"

"You interrupted me."

"I'm sorry."

"Are you lying?" Ah, the power of intimidation and interrogation. Fear is shown and dark secrets are shared. They reveal the victory of the demons raiding one's mind; a beautiful sight. Honest.

"N-No!" He scrunched his knees up to his chest, rolling more to the right, his right, and I took my hand back letting out a chuckle. Such a beauty when terrified; made me want to touch him even more.

_Dare you touch him and I'll…_ Satoshi threatened. I smiled, _And you'll what, my pet? Kill me? You do realize it's nearly impossible to kill someone who lives in your mind? You have nothing against me. _

_I have my own life. _That annoying threat of his… He insisted on it, giving false bravado towards the lie. He could never amount to it, he wouldn't even dare. Besides, _You'll leave your darling Niwa all alone. Someone else will catch his heart. Wouldn't that just kill you, Satoshi?_

_I would be dead. I wouldn't be able to feel anymore. And if Daisuke loves another, fine. At least he won't be hurt. _

_How vomiting, _I mocked.

"K-Krad?" I looked down at Niwa. He was confused no doubtingly and asked, "Are you going to let me go?"

"You're amusing." I smiled, "I was just thinking about how to do this. I want this to be the best for me." Running a hand over his bottom, I continued, "Oh, but don't be deceived. The best for me may not be the best for _you._ Oh well."

"But… you're not going to kill me, right?" He looked at me with large auburn eyes and continued, "Because you promised you wouldn't."

"Heh," Slipping my index pointer in his mouth, I said, "Suck."

He did so, closing his eyes. I assumed he still wanted an answer. Little deceptions are what he asked for rather than the truth. Now completely bent over him with my knees pressed against his thighs and my finger still in place, I lowered my mouth to his ear, "Little one, do not worry about your life. I will treat you fine."

_Get your fucking finger out of his mouth. _I laughed at my tamer. Even with the sudden pounds at my chest, he was still too weak to gain control.

"Now," I slowly pulled out my finger, letting the thin line of saliva cut off and onto Daisuke's chest, "Shall we get started?"

Again, looking up with those large, innocent eyes, he whispered, "You promised."

"I did."

A slight hesitation from him, but the words was loud and clear, "Go in."

"Very good," I spread his legs apart. "Always does as he's told."

"Just please," He gripped onto my back, "spare me some pain."

"I'm afraid I can't." Lifting his behind at an angle, I positioned my cock just before his hole, "That's the greatest kind."

"Protection?" He reached out for a drawer, but I gripped his hand.

"No need."

"But what if—"

"Question me? An angel can not cause suffering to your body." I smiled, "Only you can."

_**Daisuke**_

He was not even that far when the pain began to start. No lubricants were used, said it was unnatural and unnecessary. He was a little too fast, said the pain would go away faster. It didn't. His dick was a little too big and I had not opened enough, said it was nature's way of displaying dominance. Why so painful? It was too raw.

The friction inside of me was far too great with the burning sensation after each thrust, after each ripping of my skin. Pump after pump, moan after moan, grunt after grunt—Oh _God!_ I was going to die, I was going to die! I could feel the tears of blood slowly trickle down my opening, mixing with semen.

"Ahhh! Krad, too much! It's," I screamed violently now. "Too much!"

I coughed. My fears were coming true with the realization that he was going faster than my own breathing. And what I thought would be the worst, him taunting throughout the whole thing, wasn't true. Ironically enough, Krad had not said a word throughout the entire raping. Silence. It was silence that just _screamed_ what I was thinking, and the same for Dark.

_You have no control…_

"But it feels glorious, doesn't it?" His husky tone whispered on my cheeks, finally speaking, but it was more frightening than I had ever experienced. I shook my head violently in disagreement, "No! Too much! Please stop!"

"No," He pushed again, breaking through boundaries inside my body and creating this sickening lust for his cock. Suddenly, my body was engulfed in this state of confusion. Did I hate this pain or did I love it? Did I really want him to stop or did I want him to take me where no man has ever taken me before? Did I really… feel anything anymore?

"Ahhhh! Krad please! You're hurting me too much!"

"_Good_."

His fingers dug into my shoulders, most likely leaving marks and he bit roughly against my neck. His fangs, because surely his teeth had the evil intentions of a vampire, nibbled heavily on my tender skin, sucking as well. Whimpering, I pushed his chest to get away. It didn't work. His thrusting only became faster, harder, and much more painful.

My own hands clutched onto his shoulders, scratching. My feet bent inward, scratching his back with my toenails. I was fighting while I was fucking. Panting, growling, laughing—oh, please, make it end. What was this madness? What was this?

This was another form of murder.

I could feel it.

"You promised!"

"I promised you life," He growled. "I said nothing about less pain."

"Stop it! Stop it!"

This was torture. To have Krad rip the flesh inside of me and laugh throughout it all was pure and simple torture. I couldn't move, whether I pulled onto his hair or bite his lips when he kissed me. None of it worked. He would only chuckle and sneer at my attempts, occasionally throwing an insult to my strength, to my character.

"I don't want to do this anymore!" Not that I ever _did._

"You have no choice," he said. "This was an order. Now fulfill it!"

He stood on his knees.

"Please…" I tried to regain my breath, "Please…"

"I am treating you. Do you not like your treat?"

"No…"

"Well then," He pulled me from underneath him, causing a burning friction on my thighs from the release of his dick and continued, "That's not so good, now is it?"

I could still feel him inside of me without him doing a thing. The nauseating thumping inside of me grew more as the absence of his dick grew longer. In the darkest and cruelest way possible, my body was yearning for something there. And only Krad was present to fulfill it.

"Damn you." I whispered.

"You yearn for it, don't you? My treats are always addicting," He circled my right nipple, "They're like drugs."

"I don't take drugs."

"I've deceived you and like a good boy, you felt for it."

Oh God.

_**Krad**_

"I've never felt like this before."

"Please…" He gripped my shoulders, "You've had me. Just let me go now."

"I've never _wanted_ you."

"Y-You didn't?"

"Child," I gripped his jaw, "This is not _about _sexuality. If it were, I would have made love to the kaitou. Honestly, why would I take an interest in you? The only reason you gain much attention from me is because you live."

His eyes grew wide. Sadly, those large eyes of worry were petty attempts for my mercy. Iris color of blood and the lively fear inside of them, what more could you ask for in inspiration for murder?

"Come now."

"I… I don't understand what you mean."

Virgins… What an annoyance. How they are too naïve to see the reality in things and too primitive to learn on their own; they always have to have a teacher. Weaklings.

"Open," Suddenly I saw tears and he opened his legs wider. "Don't move."

_Bastard, let him— _Another futile attempt to gaining control from my tamer. –_go!_

My hands cupped around his sex already getting reaction as he tensed up.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh… This won't be painful." For once, it wasn't deception.

Stroking softly, I heard him moan a bit. They were escaped moans. I could tell by his jaded features and the strain behind them all. He didn't want to give in. It was all too amusing. But I never paused in the masturbation, letting his legs twitch and his arms squirm above his head. The joys of watching your victim squirm before you… That was the reason I never spoke much during sexual movements. I enjoy hearing tortured sounds.

I enjoy it a lot.

"God, Krad…" He clutched the sheets in his palm and then let them go, moving to another part of the sheets, "Why… Why are you—Mmnn—doing this?"

Without being redundant but instead preferably blunt, I said, "To torture you."

"Ssss… I—" Finally, his body gave in, coming into my hands and triggering my own sex as I came too. Both of our lower abdomens were wet with semen and hot from movement. Daisuke panted out, "I hate you."

Taking a semen covered finger to my mouth, I licked it. He frowned disgusted at the unsanitary behavior and sat up the moment I kneeled back onto my ankles.

"Care for a drink, Niwa?" I asked, still enjoying his repulsed face, "Hmm?"

"How can you live with yourself?"

"It's just a drink. Wine tastes most divine after sexual intercourse."

"I… I don't want any."

"Surely you do," I stood up, stepping off the bed and walked towards the door, "Or would you rather sit in the bed which you hate?"

"I want to wash myself."

"I wouldn't trust the bathrooms." I smiled. He shook from fear, looking towards the bathroom and then over to me.

"What do you mean?"

"Many accidents happen, just warning."

Good boys are too easy a target to manipulate.

_**Daisuke**_

He wore a red kimono now and his hair was loose rather than in that ponytail he always wore. I assume it was because Satoshi didn't own a pair of Krad's clothing. I was cautious as I buttoned my shirt up in front of him. He let me change into my clothes because I deserved to be warm instead of cold. It was autumn.

"Sit down." He said while pouring a glass of wine for him and me. He was pointing to a chair across from him with his left hand. Examining the chair and its surroundings before I sat down, I looked back up at Krad, who had taken a sip of his red wine. His lips kissed the glass briefly and he made a small gasp after the swig, "Fine wine. Have some."

I clearly saw him pour it and I clearly saw him drink it, so it wasn't poison.

"Thank you." I lifted the glass up to my lips and sat down. I eyed Krad, the glass just merely millimeters from contact, and watched him take another swig of wine. He started conversation with, "Ever have wine, Niwa?"

"No." I replied before taking a sip of the wine. It was sweet, a little too sweet, and very fine on the taste buds. I examined the glass. It was the same as Krad's, crystal clear and oval shaped before the handle. He smiled at me, so I stopped drinking. Maybe he was immune to poison?

"Do you like the wine, Daisuke?" He said my name almost affectionately. I nodded, "It's good wine."

"It's Lambrusco Emilia, 1885. It is very good wine, I agree."

I continued to drink it until the glass was finished. He lifted the bottle and asked, "Care for some more? We have a whole bottle. Drink as much as you can handle."

"No thanks."

"Are you sure? You seem to have really enjoyed it."

Looking away for a moment for better judgment, I decided for it and held my glass out to him. "But just a little." I added. He gave me another full glass.

_**Krad**_

His eyes had a glossy, glazed look indicating complete intoxication. Just barely in reach of reality, he bent over the table with his glass clean of every sip of wine and asked for more. Gladly, I poured him his fifth glass that night and continued the small talk. I asked him of his family, how they were doing, things most common discussed in conversations. He never paid attention or changed the subject.

"You seem to have taken quite a liking to the wine, I see."

"It's very…" He hiccupped, "good."

"The bottle is half empty. You've drunk a lot."

"I can," He finished his fifth glass, again reaching over for another, "handle it."

"I'm sure you can." I smirked, pouring him another and stood up, finished with my second glass. I walked to the kitchen, hearing him call out, "Krad, where's Satoshi?"

"He's not here." He was no longer in touch with his mind.

"Oh…" He hiccupped again. "When's he coming back?"

"In a little while." I grabbed a knife. holding it behind my back and walked out of the kitchen, all smiles. He was clueless.

"You got anymore?" He held his glass in the air. I strolled up behind him, holding the knife just above his head, "Why, I always have more wine."

"Hm?" He turned around suddenly afraid. Then I realized my reflection was on his glass. Blast crystal.

Oh well.

He would die anyway.

_Daisuke! MOVE! _Another pound across my chest, but no worries… It was when Daisuke slipped out of his chair, fell on his behind, and frantically began crawling backwards on the floor when I began to worry. Darn. He was beginning to sober up.

"Why, Niwa, what ever has troubled you so?"

"You… You have…" His mind was trying to come up with the words, "You have a blade." Eh, close enough.

"A _knife_, my dear boy."

"Don't kill me."

"Why would I do such a thing?"

Watching him get to his feet, I smiled at the simple fact that he was scared to death. Niwa, simple and kind, grabbed a pillow off the couch nearby and held it before him. It made me wonder if it were the unintelligent drunk Niwa that thought of a pillow to be a worthy enough shield or the unintelligent sober Niwa who thought of the absurd idea. Either way, it still made him jump back shocked when I stabbed the pillow.

"Not a very reliable shield, is it?"

Then, he searched behind him, hoping to find anything heavy to throw at me, unless he was thinking of another pillow, but I believe he learned _that_ lesson. Yet, he never understood that my wings could block pretty much… anything. It's a pity some people can't think well.

"Get away from me."

"Harsh, Niwa. I am not going to hurt you."

"You have a knife!"

At least he got the weapon name correct this time. He tripped over his leg, falling to the ground. It was the sight of looking down at a helpless animal just waiting to be shot, or in this case, stabbed. He was helpless and though many people believe the thought of death is what scares people when their moment has come, that isn't quite so true. It is the thought of knowing how to get out of the deathly situation, but because of disabilities, they can't do a damned thing to help themselves. The thought of being helpless is what brings a person's downfall.

Poor Niwa.

"GET AWAY!"

"Omph!"

Growling at the sudden fall from a certain redhead's leg, I clutched the knife firmly in my hand and leapt forward. No _boy _was going to get away.

_**Daisuke**_

I got a slit on my left shoulder after I had tried to dodge Krad's attack, only for the knife to stab the wooden floor and remain stuck. Krad was using force. He gripped onto my neck letting his fingers lock and straddled over me.

"This has gone long enough. You were to die hours ago and you didn't, you bloody bastard."

I gripped onto his neck, whether it was a futile attempt or not, and tried to strangle him as well. _Try and transform into me, Daisuke, _my other suggested. Thinking nothing but Riku and Risa, I was disappointed with the effects of nothing. I needed to get out of Krad's hold, especially as he was pushing his thumbs in an upward motion. Gagging at the built up saliva, the vomiting sensation came first to mind. Risk my life even more and _try _to vomit on Krad or think of something else?

Bulimics make it look too easy.

"Can't breathe, Niwa?" Krad pressed down with his palms, now giving me no hope to breathe. _Use your legs damn it, _Dark mentioned. Suddenly, a flash of blue in the irises of Krad's eyes appeared, but he remained stable and never paused in the strangling.

"Satoshi…" My savior if he succeeded.

Lifting my legs to Krad's head, I tugged it backwards. Seconds can only give you so much time. Thankfully, I had enough to stand up and run towards the door. Fumbling with the locks, I managed to panic even further when I couldn't function properly. But I had managed to unlock the locks.

"You know…" I gasped as I felt a knife prick at the center of my back and Krad's mouth next to my ear, "I never told you to leave."

"Please let me live…" With trembling hands, I slowly reached for the doorknob. He pricked the knife slightly harder in me.

"You've disobeyed too many rules today, my dear boy…"

"Oh mercy, please let me live!" Twisting the doorknob, I screamed when the door got shut before me. He threw me onto the floor.

"What did I do?" I cried.

"You have stolen something most valuable to me."

"Then take it back! Let me live, please!"

"I'm afraid it isn't so simple."

"What? What did I steal?"

"You stole Satoshi's heart."

There was brief silence. One long enough to see miscellaneous moments flash before my eyes and question everything I ignored. Signs became clear, emotions that were ignored were brought up, and all curiosity was gone. It was horrible—to know everything at the last moment and not know what to do with the information at **all**.

"I didn't mean to."

"So you imply you don't love him back?" He laughed, "Typical Niwa member to behave as so. You never did care what you stole."

"No, I didn't—"

"You see something precious of ours and you take it without a second thought. Oh, but it's not kleptomania. It's **greed**."

"I never said I didn't love him!"

"Oh? Come on Niwa. You could care less about him. He hadn't even crossed your mind when it came to love. Good little boys don't lie and right now I don't appreciate your pathetic attempts to life. Don't use Satoshi as an excuse out of this."

"I'm not! I did care about Satoshi!"

"Did? So not anymore?"

"No! I—"

"Your lies are losing. You can't get out."

"Just please listen to me! I am not lying!"

He pressed his foot on my chest, slamming me to the floor on my back. I gasped, nervous on where his knife pointed. It was aimed for my chest where I couldn't move and couldn't fight even if I tried. My legs couldn't reach and my arms couldn't stretch any further to grab anything worthwhile to make him fall. I just gaped at the knife, watching Krad laugh his way down as he bent on one knee putting all his body weight on me. It was a form of suffocation, but just at the gut.

I was going to die.

Simply by a knife and loss of air, it was how my murder was to be.

Damn I hate Mondays.

"Goodbye Niwa."

"No—"

A stab in the heart, red vision instantly made, and the last sight was not Krad but Satoshi fearfully looking into my glazing over eyes. And my last sounds?

"Why did you make me do it, Krad?"

_**Satoshi**_

He was dead.

"WHY DID YOU MAKE ME DO IT, KRAD?"

_I thought it would be more fitting. The one in love murdering the one he's in love with. Oh, it just seemed so perfect—and look at the sight. He's bleeding. Doesn't the blood look wonderful with his complexion?_

"I hate you." Jerking the knife out of Daisuke's chest, I pointed it towards my own chest, "I promised to die if he did."

_You'll be weak. _

"Fine."

_I won't let you die. _

"You can't stop me."

_You can't do this!_

"And what gives me the right not to?"

_You have to continue the Hikari family. _

"The Niwa family just died. So, so will the Hikari family."

_Don't be so selfish!_

"I never cared about anyone but Daisuke."

_You don't want to do this. You shouldn't do this. _

"Krad," I took the knife and held it before me, "Unlike Daisuke, I'm_ not _a good boy."

_NO!_

Dead.

**linebreakeriwishihadapurpleunicorndidyouknowtheressuchathingasagiantunicornyupbutitsnothingbutadamnrhinocerousfuckers**

Schizo: Yeah. I killed them both. When I go tragic, I go tragic. -shrug- Oh well. Um, the masturbation scene might have not been the best since well... I've never masturbated as a guy since I'm... not... a guy... So, I apologize for that, but that's how _I_ would masturbate to Daisuke if I had a cock.

I'm just... going to shut up now.

Review please.

Cheers -Steph


End file.
